helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Hunter
|-|Others= |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 13 Colorful Character |Japanese = 恋愛ハンター |released = April 11, 2012 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V |recorded = 2012 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) |Next = One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) }} Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター; Love Hunter) is Morning Musume's 49th single. It was released on April 11, 2012 in a regular and 5 limited editions. The Special Graduation Edition has a Matsuura Aya cover song, titled "Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~", sung by Niigaki Risa. This is Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika's last single as members of Morning Musume. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Ren'ai Hunter (MV) CD (Regular Edition, Limited A, B, C, D) #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて 君がいる;'' I Am Here, You Are Here'') #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.2) Limited Edition E (Special Graduation Edition) #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~ (笑顔に涙～Thank You! Dear My Friends～; Tears to Smile ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~) - Niigaki Risa (Matsuura Aya Cover) #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Single V #Ren'ai Hunter (MV) #Making of #Suki da na Kimi ga (LIVE Ver.) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ (好きだな君が（LIVE Ver.）／道重さゆみ・譜久村聖 モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011秋 愛BELIEVE～高橋愛卒業記念スペシャル～より) Event V "Ren'ai Hunter" #Ren'ai Hunter (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V "Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~" #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (MV) #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *5th gen: Niigaki Risa (Last Single) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika (Last Single) *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.04.08 Music Japan *2012.04.13 Happy Music *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.04.29 Nakai Masahiro no Black Variety *2012.05.04 Hirunan Desu Golden Week Special Live *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 Concert Performances #Ren'ai Hunter #*Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ - Okai Chisato, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Tagaki Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin #Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ :For Concert Performances for "Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~", please go to First KISS Concert Performances. Song Information ;Ren'ai Hunter *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Takeuchi Hiroaki *Vocal: **Main Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho **Minor Vocals: Ishida Ayumi ;Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki and CHINO *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Vocal: **Main Vocal: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika **Minor Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki ;Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus & Vocals: Niigaki Risa Trivia *It was rumoured that Pyocopyoco Ultra was going to be Niigaki Risa's graduation single, but these rumours are proven false. *This is the second single to have a Special Graduation Edition, the first one being Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!. *This is first Morning Musume single to get 2 Event V's. *The Special Graduation Edition will contain a special solo song of a past Hello! Project single, sung by Niigaki herself, because of her position of being the "longest enrolled member of Morning Musume". *Tsunku commented Ren'ai Hunter on Twitter himself, saying: "MM's new song is too cool. Will they be able to sing it? It'll be a fight with/for their skills. I wonder if 9th and 10th gen will be able to keep up with the dance for MM's new song". *This song is believed to be influenced by Dubstep, a European/American genre of music/dance. *Mitsui Aika, 10th generation members and 9th generation members Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, and Ikuta Erina didn't recieve any solo lines. *At the end of the MV, Niigaki Risa mouths "Morning Musume, daisuki". *This is the third single in which Mitsui Aika is not present in the dance shot due to injury. *It’s been nearly two years since a Morning Musume single has topped the Oricion Daily Chart, and it's also the first #1 featuring the 9th and 10th generation. *As of April 2012, Ren'ai Hunter holds the record for Most Consecutive Top 10 Singles. *5th Generation member Niigaki Risa gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the second and last single where Niigaki Risa was leader of Morning Musume. *The Single V reached #8 on the Oricon charts and sold 2,874 copies. *It is 1 of 23 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel. *It had the most amount of views out of all the music videos on Morning Musume's official youtube channel until January 2014, when Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke music video surpassed it. *The music video of Renai Hunter has 4,000,000+ views on their youtube channel. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 49,232 Additional Videos Morning musume renai hunter dance shot|Renai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume - Renai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver 2)|Renai Hunter (Dance Shot 2.) Morning Musume - Renai Hunter (Close-up Ver)|Renai Hunter (Close-Up Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ren'ai Hunter, Watashi ga Ite ga Iru, Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles